When Axel Killed Sirius Black
by Nari Crow
Summary: “The townspeople are under the control of the Goa'ould!” Kingdom HeartsStargateHarry Potter mix of delight. “Axel killed Sirius.” “Get him!” The title has no relation at all to the actual plot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not right after my other fic, Grocery Shopping : A Deadly Task?, but it is in the same general frame of mind. It's a little after one of the Organization's visits into town, and Suzume visits them with some bad news. It's – well, you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I, CoM, or II in any way, shape or form. I also do not own any of the real world references I make. I also do not own Stargate, SG-1 or Atlantis. Why do I add this, you ask? -grins- You'll see.

Warning: If you have not read Harry Potter 6, then go read it! Spoilers for Harry Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day in the Castle That Never Was, and chaos reigned. As per usual.

"Give it back!" Larxene screeched, chasing Demyx down the hallway. Lightning sparked all over her body, and her eyes were wide open and livid.

Demyx ran quickly through the narrow hallway, glancing over his shoulder frequently. Clutched in one hand was a large hardcover book, with the words Harry Potter on the cover.

"Harry Potter fan club, attack!" Roxas howled from around a corner. Demyx backpedaled hastily as Roxas and Marluxia sprang from around the corner, aiming for Demyx.

Demyx looked from Larxene to Roxas and Marluxia, his hands twitching nervously. "It's just a joke," he chuckled anxiously.

"Get him," Marluxia ordered.

Demyx yelped and zipped through a third hallway, the three angry Nobodies hot on his heels.

Suddenly, Zexion appeared in front of Demyx through a portal. "Oh, hey, Zexion," Demyx stuttered nervously.

Zexion's eyes were glowing strangely. "Harry Potter fan club always wins," he said quietly, as he used his element to freeze Demyx's body. He pulled the book calmly from his hand, giving it to Larxene, who had just arrived.

"Thanks, Harry Potter fan club member," she panted.

"A word of advice?" Zexion said as he unfroze Demyx. "Run." He stepped aside, and the Melodious Nocturne disappeared down the hall faster than you could say Quidditch.

"What was that all about?" Axel asked curiously as the Harry Potter fan club trooped into the game room. Axel had the radio on loud, and it was playing "Going Down In Flames" by Three Doors Down, oddly enough.

"Harry Potter emergency," Zexion said tersely, sitting down on the couch. He looked at the game Axel was playing. "Not Harry Potter related," he muttered, losing interest.

"Isn't there only one more of those books left?" Axel asked curiously.

"Yeah," Roxas replied, sitting down next to Axel. "The seventh one's coming out soon. The only reason the sixth one just came out here is because it's hard to get the shipments to this area."

"I can't believe he died!" Marluxia burst out.

"I know," Larxene replied, outraged.

Immediately, the Harry Potter fan club converged on a table and began heatedly discussing the book.

"They've been doing that all week," Axel commented. "They spent the first week reading it over and over, and now they won't shut up about it."

"I know," Xigbar said wearily, coming into the game room.

"They're saying the same stuff over and over, too," Luxord added. "I'm actually starting to understand some of what went on in the book. Apparently someone important died."

"Don't ask them who died or anything," Axel said, his eyes dark. "Zexion and Roxas cornered me and gave me a two-hour crash course lesson in Harry Potter history. I don't even remember what all they said."

"We can tell you again," Roxas offered, overhearing him.

"No, that's okay," Axel said hastily, turning to his game with too much fervor to be realistic.

Xaldin poked his head in. "Who all's in here?" he asked.

"Me, Xigbar, Luxord, and the Harry Potter fan club," Axel said, drawling out the 'Harry Potter fan club' sarcastically. With each word, he poked at the air like he was pointing to the words in the air.

Xaldin blinked. "Well, I was talking to Lexaeus and Vexen, and we thought we could call for pizza."

"Ooh! Pizza," Axel said, grinning.

"You just want another chance to flirt with Suzume," Roxas said without looking up from the table. He returned to the discussion without waiting for a reply.

"I could go for some pizza," Xigbar said before Axel could retort.

"Okay, I'll place the order," Xaldin said. "What's everyone want on it?"

"Pepperoni," the Harry Potter fan club said simultaneously.

"Alfredo for me," Luxord said.

"Yeah, pepperoni," Xigbar said.

"I'll have whatever, just make sure you order a lot," Axel said, shrugging. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, where's everyone else?" Xaldin asked. "I need their orders, too."

"Well, Demyx is hiding from the Harry Potter fan club," Axel mused, "and I don't know where Xemnas and Saix are, and I don't want to know."

"Are you insinuating something?" asked a voice. Axel froze as Xemnas walked through the game room door.

"Not at all, Superior," Axel replied, the tips of his ears turning red.

Xemnas stared at Axel for a long moment before turning away. "Cheese pizza," he told Xaldin. "I believe Saix will eat any topping, so go ahead and order after you talk to Number Nine." He disappeared in a portal.

"Whew!" Axel sighed, putting a hand to his chest. "That was close."

Xaldin shook his head. "I'll make the call," he said, putting the headphones back in his ears as he left to find the phone.

"Try the kitchen!" Xigbar hollered after him. "That's the last place I saw it."

"What I don't understand is why a castle so large only has one phone," Axel commented.

Xigbar shrugged. "We never got around to buying another," he said. "And then the new members showed up, and one thing led to another, and we just forgot about it."

Luxord shook his head. "I won't even say anything," he said ruefully. He produced a deck of cards from nowhere. "A game, anyone?" he asked.

Xigbar glared at Luxord. "Like I'd play with you, you cheating, conniving little -," he hissed, preparing to launch himself at the Nobody.

"Hey," Axel said sharply, pushing Xigbar back down. His eyes were glued to the TV as he got further and further along in his game. "You'll make me die!"

"You made me die," Zexion called from the table. "But you don't hear me complaining about it!"

"You just did," Axel threw back.

"Why shouldn't I?" Zexion hollered. "You killed me!"

"It is an occurrence parallel to Harry Potter!" Roxas said shrilly.

"Axel is the parallel of Bellatrix!" Marluxia accused, rage coloring his face.

"Not Snape?" Larxene asked.

"No, Zexion is more of a Sirius than a Dumbledore," Roxas said.

"Axel killed Sirius," Larxene said, making the connection.

"Get him!"

There was a scuffle as the Harry Potter fan club got up from their chairs and launched themselves at Axel. Axel yelped and dropped his controller, diving across Luxord to scramble towards the door.

"I'm not Bellisimmo," Axel shouted. He ran out of the door, the Harry Potter fan club hot in pursuit.

"It's Bellatrix!"

"At least get it right!"

There was a sound as Axel disappeared in a portal, and the sound was then multiplied by four as the Harry Potter fan club followed him.

Xigbar shook his head, picking up Axel's controller. The words 'You Lose' flashed across the screen.

"Those fanatical fans," he muttered.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell of the Castle That Never Was rang. Axel darted through a side hallway to escape the Harry Potter fan club and opened the door, beaming. "Suzume!" he said happily.

Suzume rolled her eyes, balancing the pizza in one hand. "Hi, Axel," she said.

"How've you been?" Axel asked, a flirtatious grin on his face.

"Shut up before I kill you," she said immediately, in a monotone. Then she blinked and smiled a little. "Sorry," she said, somewhat apologetic. "It's just been a weird couple of days."

"How so?" Axel asked, closing the door behind her.

"I guess Xaldin has the munny since he called, ne?" Axel nodded. "Well," Suzume continued, walking with Axel down the hall to the kitchen. She knew the castle well, having spent a few weekends there to hang out with the Organization. "Everyone in town has been acting really strange lately. I really don't know why, but it's disturbing. They just stare blankly at me and one another, and it's deadly silent. No one says a word. It's like living in a ghost town."

"Odd," Axel said, frowning. "It seemed fine when we were there last week."

Suzume grinned ruefully. "You mean when you did all that destruction?" she said, not expecting an answer. "Well, it was the day after that that all this strangeness began. It's starting to worry me. Even my friends from school are acting strange. That's how I'd describe it. They aren't acting mean, or evil, just – strange."

Suzume and Axel entered the kitchen, where Xaldin and most of the Organization were lounging.

"Pizza's here!" Xaldin exclaimed, standing up. "Here's your munny, Sue."

Suzume took the munny, pocketing it. "This was my last delivery, so I can stay for a while," she told them.

"I'll go get the Harry Potter fan club," Lexaeus said, rolling his eyes slightly as he stood up. "Zexion acts so strange after they come out, it's nearly unbearable."

"Like he doesn't act strange anyway," Axel commented, earning himself a cuff on the ear as Lexaeus passed by him on the way out.

"You deserved it," Suzume told him as he rubbed his ear. She scowled. "Zexion's nice."

"Where's Demyx?" Axel asked, looking around.

"Still hiding after the book incident," Vexen said, his eyes on the paperwork before him. He chewed his lip absently in thought.

"Book incident?" Suzume repeated.

"Demyx stole Larxene's Harry Potter," Xigbar said, chuckling at the memory.

Suzume's eyes widened slightly. "I feel sorry for Demyx," she said. "What happened?"

"The Harry Potter fan club attacked," Axel drawled. "Just before you came, they attacked me for killing Sirius."

"How'd they make that connection?" Suzume said, disbelief written all over her face.

"Don't ask," Axel said, shaking his head.

Finally, all the Organization was rounded up, and the pizza was opened. Suzume shook her head when they offered her pizza. "I already ate," she explained.

The conversation eventually turned to the last visit the Organization had made to town. "Oh!" Suzume said, her eyes sparking as she remembered something. "I was supposed to tell you guys something."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Axel," she began, turning to him. He grinned. "You have to do community service to pay for the damages you did last week." The grin slid off his face.

"Why?" he demanded.

Suzume rolled her eyes. "Well, you only destroyed half of town hall and the town square fountain," she said exasperatedly.

"Exactly," Axel said, completely missing the sarcasm in her voice. "I mean, they can fix that easily enough, right?"

"You're supposed to report to the mayor tomorrow at nine in the morning," Suzume said, ignoring his last comment. She glanced at her watch and did a double take. "Is that the time? My mom's gonna kill me!"

She stood up and hastily started walking towards the front door. The Organization called their goodbyes, except for Axel, who was frozen in shock. Community service?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Suzume and the mayor waited in his office. Suzume was reading a book, one leg crossed over the other, the dangling foot tapping absently. She didn't even look up when a swirling portal opened in front of the mayor's desk, and Axel stepped through.

"You are late," the mayor said flatly. If one looked closely, they would see he had bags under his eyes, and his eyes had a dead, hollow look to them. "But, no matter."

Axel said nothing, but merely stood there. Then he noticed Suzume. "Hey, Suzume," he said. "Are you doing community service too?"

Suzume carefully put the bookmark on her page, closed the book, and stowed it in her bag. "I need a few more hours to complete my community service for high school," she said, and Axel noticed that she seemed a little stressed out.

"You are both to work on cleaning up the litter from the town park," the mayor intoned, "for two hours."

Suzume nodded. "Why do I have to work with Axel?" she said, complaining slightly.

"Because you're the only one he will listen to," the mayor said tonelessly. "Now get out."

"Can't we reschedule?" Suzume asked, gesturing outside. "It's pouring down rain!"

"Go now," the mayor said monotonously. "The weather is not a valid excuse."

Sighing, Suzume stood up to leave. "C'mon, Axel," she said resignedly.

The door closed on the mayor, and Suzume immediately relaxed more. "I'm sure you're gonna have a ton of fun in the rain, huh, fire boy?" she teased, grinning.

"As much fun as you," he shot back. Suzume chuckled.

"Well, that's true," she admitted. They walked down the stairs to the front door.

"You're right," Axel said after a while. "Your townsfolk are acting strange."

"I know," Suzume said worriedly, rubbing her forehead. "I have no idea what's going on, but I'm the only one that's not affected. There haven't been any car wrecks, robberies, or anything in the past week. Even my friends are doing school work – school work! It's summer, for crying out loud. Where did they get school work?"

"Summer's almost over," Axel pointed out. "They could be getting a head start."

"Don't remind me," Suzume groaned as they walked out the front door. Axel winced as the rain pelted his body, and Suzume pulled an umbrella out of her bag. "It's only made for one person, so we'll have to squeeze together," Suzume said, unfolding it.

"Not a problem," Axel said with a leering grin.

"Shut up," Suzume said automatically, holding the umbrella up. Axel ducked under it, discomfort still obvious on his face. Suzume could see that discomfort well, because they were about an inch apart. "Park's this way."

They walked to the park in companionable silence, because even though Axel kept trying to flirt with her, the two were actually good friends. When they reached the park, Suzume led them to a bench and pulled some plastic bags and recycling spears from underneath.

"I don't mind working in the rain," Suzume said, handing the umbrella to Axel. "And I know you hate the rain."

"You're a life saver," Axel said gratefully, as he had been worrying about getting even wetter than before. "Thanks."

Suzume reddened slightly. "It's just an umbrella," she muttered, embarrassed.

"So, what do we do exactly?" Axel queried, holding the umbrella with one hand and the spear with the other. The trash bag was slung over his back.

"Are you serious?" Suzume said in disbelief. "You don't know what to do?"

"It's not a required skill in Organization XIII, is it?" Axel said defensively.

Suzume sighed. "Well, you spear the trash with the spear, and stick it in the trash bag," she said slowly, as if talking to a child. "The idea is to make the park cleaner."

Axel, oddly enough, settled down to his task quietly. Suzume was suspicious, and was pretty sure he was up to something. But she couldn't prove anything, so she started working, too.

After about fifteen minutes of work, Suzume felt something hit the back of her neck. She turned around, but Axel was working diligently. Deliberately, Suzume turned back around, counted to three, and whirled back. Axel had his spear poised, ready to fling the piece of trash at Suzume.

With a shriek of indignant rage, Suzume threw herself at Axel, shedding her trash bag and spear as she did so. She knocked the umbrella out of his hand and pushed him to the ground.

They managed to roll underneath a tree before finally rolling to a stop. Suzume had thrown Axel's spear out of reach, and was now trying to attack him. Finally, she stopped, and they both realized at the same time that Axel's body was on top of Suzume's, and their faces were barely an inch apart.

"How do you always manage to get us into these compromising situations?" Suzume muttered, shaking some damp leaves out of her hair.

Axel grinned at her. "I'm just lucky like that," he said.

"Well, good for you," she said. "Now, will you let me up?" Axel had, in an attempt to stop the enraged girl, put his hands on her wrists, effectively pinning her down.

Axel tilted his head. "No, I don't think I will," he said, a glint in his eye.

Suzume rolled her eyes. "Axel, let me up," she complained. "We still have work to do."

Axel didn't reply, but just leaned down. Suzume sighed and threw her weight to one side, rolling them over 180 degrees, so Suzume was on top. Smiling smugly, she stood up, pulling Axel to his feet in the process.

"No kisses for you," she told him, brushing dirt and grass from her clothes.

He gave her his best crestfallen face. She just closed her eyes slightly and shook her head. "Axel, Axel, Axel," she said. "What am I going to do with you?" She patted his shoulder as she walked past him.

The rest of the community service passed uneventfully, and it was a sodden pair of teenagers that returned to the mayor's office. They didn't have to see the mayor this time, but just checked in with his secretary. She, too, had sullen, dead eyes and didn't respond to Suzume's attempts at conversation.

When they left the office, Axel could see why Suzume was so worried. "You want to come over to the Castle?" Axel suggested as they returned into the downpour. "At least it's dry there," he said, and Suzume made a face.

"All right," she relented. The two of them made their way to Suzume's house. "Mom, we're going to the World That Never Was!" she hollered.

"Honestly, honey, I don't see why you hang out with those hooligans, and you know how I feel about –"

"That's great, mom," Suzume said sarcastically, pulling Axel out the back door to her Gummi Ship. It was a sleek little thing, all silvery and smooth, instead of being blocky like some Gummi Ships.

"You got new rockets," Axel said approvingly.

Suzume smiled. "Yeah, they're pretty sweet," she said. "They shave two minutes off the ride."

"Then let's go see how fast this puppy can go," Axel said, running inside.

"Get your paws off of my ship's controls!" Suzume yelled, following him. "If you so much as touch one button, I'll murder ya!"

She slid into her chair and slapped his hand away from a large button. "Don't," she said, scowling. "That's the self-destruct button."

"Who has a self destruct button?" Axel scoffed. "Why would you put it there in the open, anyway, without a label?"

Suzume said nothing, merely looked at him. She pointed to the large sign above the button that read: DO NOT PUSH. THIS IS THE SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON.

"Oh," Axel said sheepishly. "There's the label."

Suzume blew air out her nose and took off, taking them into space. "So, don't you agree that everyone is behaving oddly?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "They're all tired, and flat-voiced and emotionless. Like Nobodies."

"Not quite," Suzume corrected, frowning. "Nobodies do have feelings; ignore everything Vexen says."

Axel grinned. "Are you subtly admitting your feelings for me?"

Suzume sighed. "Yes, Axel," she said in a loud and sarcastic voice. "I am trying to tell you that I have been secretly pining for you all this time."

"Really?" Axel said, surprised. Suzume sweatdropped.

"Learn the art of sarcasm," she advised. "Oh, look, we're here."

"That wasn't even a full minute," Axel protested.

"I forgot to add that I got a Warp Drive," Suzume told him, grinning. "It can fit in at least ten destinations, if you've visited them before, and you get there -," she paused, and snapped her fingers, "like that."

She landed the Gummi Ship with a recklessness that unnerved Axel. "Do you always fly like this?" he asked her nervously.

She blinked. "What's wrong with my flying?" she asked defensively. "I'm perfectly responsible." Axel winced as the ship jarred. "Mostly."

Axel tumbled out of the Gummi Ship, followed by Suzume, who was muttering, "Drama queen."

They walked into the castle, Suzume shouting, "Hey, Nobodies! We're back!" as they came. Soon, several portals opened in the front room, and most of the Organization was there.

"How was community service?" Roxas teased his friend.

"Wet," Axel said truthfully.

"It's pouring rain in the city," Suzume said, wringing out one of her sleeves, which were still saturated with water.

"Suzume, we're finishing up a round of Scrabble," Zexion explained. "Would you like to play the next round?"

She made a face. "I used to love the game, but ever since I played against Sam, the bartender's boyfriend, I feel kind of stupid," she admitted. "He's good!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Are you turning down a challenge?" he challenged.

Suzume's eyes glowered. "Of course not!" she retorted. "I'm just saying, is all."

Zexion shrugged and gave her a half-smile, before opening a portal. "After you, my darkness-challenged friend," he said, mock-bowing.

Suzume walked into the portal, managing to elbow Zexion on the way. Zexion smirked. "Remind me to help her learn how to use the darkness portals," he called to Xigbar before following her. "It would be a lot easier for all of us."

Xigbar sighed. "More work," he complained. "Why is Sue so difficult when it comes to learning how to make portals?"

"Because she's not a Nobody," Roxas pointed out. "And she's never been very close to the darkness, like Riku is – well, at least was."

Axel and Roxas had been quietly conspiring, and now left without saying a word. "Well, it's good to see that the Harry Potter fan club has gone their separate ways, at least temporarily," Luxord remarked. "Having them clump together everywhere was getting annoying."

"They've returned to their respective friends," Xigbar agreed. "I saw Larxene and Marluxia with Saix the other day, talking about ways to torment Demyx." Demyx, the most hapless of the Organization, was one of their favorite victims.

Two hours later, everyone was gathered in the large meeting room, and seated on their respective chairs. Except for Suzume, who didn't have a chair. After scowling for a while, she settled for perching on the arm of Xemnas' chair, the tallest one. Crouching there, she glared at the rest of the Organization like an ungainly hawk. Vexen was, curiously enough, missing, although everyone assumed he was merely caught up in an experiment and would be there soon.

They were discussing the behavior of the townspeople, as by now everyone else had noticed it, too. "It's like they've lost their hearts without becoming Nobodies," one of them had commented.

"So, Suzume," Xemnas said. "Tell us, have you noticed anything else strange?"

She was making sure that no part of her was touching Xemnas, and replied, "Well, my mother isn't making nearly as much of a fuss that I'm hanging out with you guys. It's like she's too tired to care. And Jack, the bartender? He and Sam seem to be having some trouble. Which is understandable, but they've never been this bad. I think most of it's lack of sleep," she concluded. "But I just don't know why everyone except me is so tired."

Axel decided to speak up. "I noticed, when we were there," he began, "that the secretary of the mayor was typing up a report. She wrote the same sentence at least five times on the computer."

Everyone was turning over this bit of news when Vexen slammed open the doors. Suzume, startled, nearly fell off her perch, and was only saved by Xemnas grabbing her shirt and pulling her back on the chair. "Thanks," she muttered, embarrassed.

Vexen's eyes were wild; he was clutching a sheaf of papers in his hand, and they were being crushed by his death grip. "I've found out why the townspeople are behaving strangely," he gasped.

"Why?" Larxene asked, leaning forward in curiosity.

Vexen stopped, leaning against the doorframe as he caught his breath. Finally, he was able to speak normally.

"The townspeople are under the control of the Goa'ould," he blurted out.

That, of course, went over like a ton of freakin' bricks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

Demyx: Thought you could get away from me, did you?

Crow: Damn! I thought you were gone!

Demyx: -grins- You could never get rid of me for more than a few posts, right?

Crow: -sighs- Very well, then. Are you ready for this?

Demyx: Yeah. Only, who are the Goa'uld?

Crow: You'll see, my friend. You'll see.

Damn. . . . I just checked the episode order of the Stargate SG-1 episodes, and the one episode comes after the other. It's supposed to be the other way around! . . . Hopefully you die-hard Stargate fans can ignore this paradox. Or I'll solve it somehow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I, CoM, or II in any way, shape, or form. I also do not own any of the real world references in this story. I do not own Stargate SG-1, especially the episodes Redemption and Nightwalkers. I do not own Monty Python, in case any of you catch an obscure reference to them. I do not own Harry Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

_Vexen stopped, leaning against the doorframe as he caught his breath. Finally, he was able to speak normally._

"_The townspeople are under the control of the Goa'uld," he blurted out._

_That, of course, went over like a ton of freakin' bricks._

And now:

There was immediate pandemonium in the conference room.

"Goa'uld!?"

"What's that?"

"What do you mean, under their control?"

"How random," Suzume commented in the babble of voices, pulling some dark hair out of her eyes where it had escaped her ponytail. She put her legs over the edge of Xemnas' chair and let them dangle, eyeing the distance from the chair to the ground. "How did I get up here again?" she muttered to herself.

"Silence!" Xemnas finally roared, causing a ringing lack of noise in his wake. "Vexen," he said, turning to the scientist. "Please explain."

"Of course, Xemnas," Vexen said, looking disturbed at the extreme reaction from the Nobodies. "Now, raise your hand if you know what the Goa'uld are."

The first six members raised their hands. Zexion looked worried, and kept twitching his fingers nervously.

"What are they?" Larxene demanded, holding her hands out in a 'who knows?' gesture.

Vexen said, "All in due time," looking at the hands. "No one else? I thought that might be the case."

"We researched them, didn't we?" Xigbar said, scratching his head and squinting his eyes in remembrance. "I only recognized the name; I forgot what they are."

"How can you forget what the Goa'uld are?" Zexion asked incredulously, still behaving nervously. "This is bad, Vexen."

"Zexion and I are the ones who went most in-depth in that research," Vexen explained. "I'm getting there," he said sharply, when Axel opened his mouth to ask him what the hell they were talking about.

"We first discovered about the Goa'uld when we were exploring the worlds. This was before we were Nobodies, understand. Ienzo – that is, Zexion – was visiting another world and returned with disturbing news."

Vexen looked to Zexion. "Do you want to go on?" he queried, raising his eyebrows.

Zexion shuddered. "Not really, but I can probably explain more than you," he admitted.

"Well, out with it," Axel encouraged, slamming one hand on the arm of his chair.

"On this world, there was a planet called Earth," Zexion began, still constantly moving. He folded his hands in his lap, then set them on the arms of his chair, then crossed them. "It seemed normal enough – cars, electricity, countries. But there was a secret in one country. It was called the Stargate, and it could take people to other worlds."

"So?" Marluxia said, his eyes blank with confusion. "We can do that, and we don't need a Stargate or whatever."

"But they had no idea of the concept of using the darkness to create portals," Zexion replied. "In fact, they didn't believe in the power of darkness or light or twilight at all." There was a collective gasp. "When I finally convinced them I wasn't an alien," he continued, drumming his fingers on his armchair, "they warned me of a species known as the Goa'uld. Apparently the idea of people from other worlds wasn't a new one to them, although they thought I was from another dimension, because I hadn't used their Stargate.

"The Goa'uld are a parasitic race that need hosts to live. They enter a human body and take it over, granting it long life and immunity to disease. Unfortunately, they are also evil, megalomaniacs that only want to rule the galaxy. I had to leave quickly, because one of the said Goa'uld were attacking, but they gave me some of the basic knowledge."

"That's odd, that we haven't encountered the creatures before," Luxord remarked, his hands on his elbows. He had a musing look in his eye. "We've seen Heartless everywhere, so where are these Goa'uld?"

"Zexion and I believed that they were only present in that particular world," Vexen replied, straightening the papers in his hand. "But apparently they've found a way to ours."

"So you're saying that my town is being controlled by parasites?" Suzume demanded, almost falling over again due to agitation. This time she righted herself, and gave Xemnas a quick glance before turning back to Vexen.

"Essentially, yes," Vexen replied.

"Wait," Zexion said, frowning. "Why haven't they taken complete control? We surely would have noticed."

"That is why I was late," Vexen announced triumphantly. "I was going through the papers you brought back to our lab when you returned from Earth, and discovered this." He held the papers aloft. "This is actually when you revisited them a couple of months later," he added, making the author breathe a sigh in relief as she fixed the time paradox in her fic. Somewhere far away, the fourth wall wavered.

"What is it?" Saix asked impassively. He had remained still for the majority of the meeting, but now he stirred.

"According to this report, these must be infant Goa'uld," Vexen explained, shuffling the papers. "They can only control their hosts during the night, when they're asleep and thus more vulnerable."

"That's why everyone is so tired!" Suzume said, looking at the ground_. God, it must be nearly ten feet down,_ she thought. _I really don't know how I got up here._

"Precisely," Lexaeus said, his small eyes thoughtful.

"What do we do, then?" Roxas asked absently, looking around. He needed to get some supplies for his and Axel's prank, so he wasn't paying close attention. He was just trying to hurry the meeting along.

"Well, the report says that they used a sulfur-based antibiotic on the entire town," Vexen said, scanning through one of the pages. "Of course, we don't have the time to come up with one, so . . .," he trailed off, trying to think of a way out.

"Couldn't you just get on from that Earth world?" Demyx suggested.

Zexion blinked. "Demyx, it is for these rare moments of brilliancy that I call you my friend," he said calmly. "That would be perfect."

Demyx looked confused. "Did he just compliment or insult me?" he whispered to Luxord.

"I think it was a little of both," Luxord replied in a normal, amused voice. He had pulled out a deck of cards and was rifling through them.

Suzume sat up straighter on the arm of Xemnas' chair and declared, "I want to come with you."

"Why?" Zexion asked, getting down from his chair by manipulating the portals.

Suzume stared at him. "If that's how you guys get up and down, how did I get up here?" she demanded.

"Pure luck, mostly," Xemnas drawled. He tapped one hand impatiently on the other arm of his chair. "Get down now," he added, opening a portal underneath her.

With an undignified shriek, Suzume fell into the portal and emerged on the ground. She glared up at Xemnas. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, everyone else was getting off their high chairs, too. They all gathered around Vexen, who had been unofficially dubbed as the leader of this particular Organization fiasco.

"Vexen, you're officially in charge of this one," Xemnas said, yawning slightly as he headed for the door. "It probably won't be too bad, so you won't need me. I'm going to go do some paperwork."

Vexen blinked and nodded, and then turned back to the rest of the Organization. "Saix, Marluxia, Larxene," he said, looking at each of them in turn. "You three don't seem very interested. You can leave if you wish."

"Thanks," Marluxia said gratefully. "My Amaryllises need watering." He left, Larxene coming with him, taunting him all the way. Saix left without saying anything.

"Right," Vexen said, looking at the remaining eight members. "Anyone else not curious?"

"I really don't care," Xaldin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I haven't spoken for this entire chapter!"

Somewhere, far off in the distance, the fourth wall finally gave in, crumbled, and fell over.

"All right," Vexen relented, seeing the logic of Xaldin's words. "Then we will see you later."

"It's not that I don't like you, Sue," Xaldin assured her as he left. "I just don't see the sense in all of us going."

Vexen nodded in relief. "Well, that narrows things down some," he said, looking from one Nobody to another, until he reached Suzume. "Do you mind if we use your Gummi Ship?" he asked her. "It's a lot quicker, and time is of the essence if we want to be finished before nightfall."

Suzume gave him a quick grin. "Never thought I'd see you admitting I have better tech," she teased, leaning forward slightly. "I'll go get the ship." She turned to leave, and then turned back, adding, "My ship won't fit all of you. So only about . . . six or seven of us can come." She narrowed her eyes, backing towards the door as she spoke. "Have it figured out by the time I get back," she ordered, turning around and running out the door.

"I'm going," Axel put in instantly. He walked over to a bare spot and stood there, arms crossed.

Roxas chimed in right after Axel, and the two stood close together, glaring at everyone else, daring them to challenge the two Nobodies.

"I have to go because I'm in charge, and Zexion knows the area well," Vexen mused, one hand on his chin. "So we have room for one or two more people."

Lexaeus sighed ruefully and shook his head. "I think Suzume meant one or two average-sized Nobodies," he said, gesturing to his large frame. "I'll wait for you to return, and help you with the townspeople." He vanished in a portal.

"I want to come," Demyx complained, hopping up and down like a kid. "Please!"

"You can go if you'd like," Luxord said, bowing slightly to Xigbar. "I'm sure you would find it more entertaining than I."

Xigbar gave him a lopsided grin. "Thanks, buddy," he said, clapping Luxord on the back before remembering that he wasn't supposed to like Luxord. "You cheating little –," he began hotly, but Luxord took a portal before Xigbar could finish his sentence.

Xigbar shook his head, blinking slowly. "I almost forgot to be mean to the guy," he said woefully, walking over to the group of Nobodies.

"Right," Vexen said, trying to get things into some form of order. "Now we need a plan, for when we arrive."

"The people of Earth are very volatile," Zexion said immediately, assuming his musing pose – one hand on the opposite arm's elbow, the other hand on his chin. "They will most likely try to attack us as soon as we come through. Eventually, someone will recognize me. They will probably try to restrain us."

"They can try," Axel growled, flexing his hands. Shadowy fire ran up and down his arms, but he repressed them with effort.

Zexion glared at him. "If I may continue?" he hissed, and Axel quieted down. "I don't know if they will be doing anything," he admitted, running a hand through his silvery hair, "but it could be another crazy thing like before."

There was a loud crashing sound, followed by the delicate tinkling of shattered glass on marble. Vexen groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Suzume," he said, drawing her name out and making it a curse.

Suzume's small Gummi Ship slipped through the large doors of the meeting room. She poked her head out of the door. "You all coming?" she asked amiably, as though she hadn't just destroyed a significant portion of the castle.

Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, Zexion, and Vexen piled into Suzume's little Gummi Ship. "What on earth possessed you to just come crashing into the castle?" Vexen asked wearily, squeezing into the last seat. Suzume had been right – it was cramped. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx were squished together in the back seat, and the other three were equally cramped in the middle.

Suzume blinked. "I told you I would go get the ship," she said, as if pointing out the obvious. "What did you think I meant?"

"I thought you meant you would just wait outs – never mind," Vexen said, hanging his head in defeat.

"No one wants the copilot chair?" Suzume asked, patting the seat. Zexion struggled his way out of his seat, clambering into the front.

"I'll help you find the Earth world," he panted, strapping himself in.

"Awesome!" Suzume said, giving him a quick grin before starting up the Gummi Ship again. "Everyone ready? No? Too bad." She throttled the engine, sending the Gummi Ship careening out of the castle.

"Not the pillar!" Xigbar hollered, and Suzume did a barrel roll to avoid the support pillar. "Not the window," he added exasperatedly, and Suzume banked sharply.

After several more hairpin turns, they zipped out the front door. "Do you always fly like this?" Roxas gasped, a hand on his (nonexistent) heart.

"Always," Axel said solemnly. "Be prepared to crash at any moment."

Suzume glared at him through her small rearview mirror. "Where do I go now, Zexion?" she asked, having successfully made it into space.

"Keep going straight, and turn left after you pass the Pride Lands," Zexion instructed, leaning back in his chair and lacing his hands behind his hair. "Ah, sweet space!" he said tauntingly, stretching.

"Stop showing off," Demyx growled from his chair, his face nearly stuck to the window.

"Sorry," Suzume said apologetically. "This is how I got such a good deal for it, in a town full of large families. It's really cramped."

"You think?" Axel said. Xigbar and Vexen had it a bit easier, now that Zexion was in front, but they were still uncomfortable.

"Are we there yet?" Demyx asked. Suzume groaned knowingly, and Vexen rubbed his eyes in irritation. It was the beginning of a very long flight.

------------------------------------------------

Finally, Suzume blinked her eyes and saw a planet swimming into view. "Earth!" she announced, extremely relieved.

Everyone in the Gummi Ship cheered. "Thank God!" Axel, the Nobody next to Demyx, declared.

Suzume, with some direction from Zexion, managed to land her ship on the side of a mountain Zexion called Cheyenne Mountain. "The base is underground," he added, unbuckling himself and opening the hatch-like door.

The Nobodies trooped down the mountain. Xigbar winced when he saw the guards around the entrance. "What now?" he asked Zexion hotly.

Zexion shrugged. "We could walk up to them, and I start spewing Stargate information, and see if they take us there," he suggested, his eyes crinkling with amusement at the idea. "Or we could just portal in," he added as an afterthought.

Vexen blinked. "The second method would be more efficient," he said.

"Yeah, but the first one would be more fun," Zexion retorted, raising his arms to open a portal. "All right, we're going to come out in the conference room," he reported, gesturing for everyone to go through. "Hopefully someone will be there."

When they all made it through, Suzume almost burst out laughing. The conference room was full with people, all of them staring at the Nobodies and her. Roxas looked uncomfortable, edging sideways. He hated being in the spotlight. Vexen looked irritated, and Zexion was quietly amused.

"Zexion?" the blond-haired woman asked cautiously. "Is that really you?"

"Good to see you remember me, Major Carter," Zexion said, almost smiling.

"Actually, it's Colonel now," she told him, a small smile on her lips.

"Carter?" a youngish man asked, slowly rising to his feet. One hand was on his belt. "Care to explain?"

"Oh, that's right, you weren't here. Well, when Anubis was attacking our Gate, Zexion visited from another dimension, and we warned him that the Goa'uld might be in his dimension, too. Apparently he found his way back."

"Another dimension?" Axel asked, wrinkling his nose. "We can't change dimensions, we can only travel to other worlds."

"Problem is, they have other planets in their world," Zexion told him. "I try not to think too hard about it. It's too confusing, their world."

"If we can return to our task?" Vexen asked, glaring at all of them at once.

"You're not in another crisis, are you?" Zexion asked the five people.

Daniel Jackson gestured to the cards in his hands. "Does it look like it? We're playing cards."

"The Ori have been quiet lately," a black-haired woman added. "Daniel, do you know all these people? Oh, I love your outfit," she told Suzume. "Where did you get it?"

"My . . . town's store?" Suzume asked hesitantly, not sure if it was a trick question. "Who are the Ori? Zexion only mentioned Goa'uld."

"You have some newcomers, don't you?" Zexion commented to Carter as Vala began explaining the Ori to the Nobodies and Suzume.

"This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, and this is Vala," Carter said, introducing them.

"This is Vexen, Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Suzume," Zexion responded, pointing to each person respectively.

"What is your problem?" the large black man asked, enunciating clearly.

"My townspeople are under the control of the Goa'uld!" Suzume blurted.

"What!?" Jackson nearly fell over, dropping his cards. "How does that work?" he asked uncertainly.

Zexion shrugged. "No idea," he said, "but we need that sulfur-based antibiotic. Do you have some?"

"I have a sample," Carter replied, "and I can synthesize some more."

"Fantastic," Axel drawled. "That means we can get out of here soon. It's a bit boring." He rolled his eyes at the plain room.

"I wouldn't call traveling to other worlds through a shimmering blue portal boring," Mitchell commented.

"Our portals are black, and smaller," Axel countered. "A lot easier for travel."

"We've encountered alien races the like of which you've never seen," Mitchell retorted, not realizing that Carter, Vexen, and Zexion had left to synthesize the antibiotic.

"We can do _this_." Axel thrust his arms out and summoned his chakrams.

"Whoa," Mitchell said, at a loss for words. "Okay, we can't do that," he admitted. "You win this round."

"You bet I do," Axel said smugly, letting his chakrams disappear. He walked closer to Suzume, who edged away. He edged closer, and she edged away again. The Earth people watched curiously as they did this all the way around the room.

"Axel," Suzume complained. "Cut it out!"

"You do realize that this is completely and utterly random, don't you?" Roxas asked the Nobodies and Suzume.

Demyx shrugged. "I can deal with random," he said, putting his fingers in a 'V for Victory!' shape.

"It's not random," Suzume argued, flicking hair out of her eyes. "There is a plot. See?" She pointed at the door. "There it is!"

"Where?" Axel asked, shading his eyes with his hand. "I don't see it."

Suddenly, Zexion, Vexen, and Carter came trooping through the door. "We've got the antibiotic!" Vexen announced, holding up a vial. Zexion showed them a special backpack, which held several more of the vials, and also some tranquilizer guns.

"If worse comes to worst, you can shoot the citizens with the antibiotic," Carter explained.

"See?" Suzume said triumphantly. "I told you there was a plot!"

The fourth wall, which had already fallen over, twitched feebly and collapsed into dusty rubble.

The Nobodies bid the confused Stargate team a fond farewell and piled into Suzume's cramped ship.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mitchell asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I believe they are mentally unstable," Teal'C offered.

"No doubt," Carter said, staring at the spot from which they had disappeared.

"Unauthorized offworld activation!" The cry drew them all to their feet, and they didn't have any more time to think about deranged people from other dimensions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going straight to the town, 'kay?" Suzume said, anxiety tinting her voice. "I want everyone to be back to normal as soon as possible."

"What if it's nighttime when we get back?" Demyx asked, trying to lean forward. However, the three in the back were so tightly packed together that he couldn't even move.

"Then we use the tranquilizer guns," Suzume said with a grin. "They gave us enough vials for everyone in the town, right, Vexen?"

Vexen nodded. "Zexion has them in his backpack," he said, closing his eyes. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and these young Nobodies – and Suzume – were running him ragged.

One more long flight later, they were circling over Suzume's town. "Crap," Suzume groaned. "I hate time zones."

The taller buildings of her town twinkled in the moonlight, and the many shadows showed that night had fallen on the town. "So?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow to Suzume. The rest of the Nobodies didn't really care, because they were trapped inside Suzume's ship and felt like they were slowly suffocating to death.

"So we go on with the plan," Suzume said stubbornly, finagling the engine as she maneuvered into a landing position. "Going down!"

"I don't want to die!" Axel yelled as they suddenly dropped into the atmosphere.

"YAAAHHH!" Demyx, Roxas, and Xigbar screamed, unable to form words in their panic.

"Why was I unlucky enough to get saddled with these teenagers?" Vexen muttered, silently cursing Xemnas' name for giving him the charge of this mission.

Zexion said nothing, as usual, and to most people he seemed outwardly calm. Only when you saw the slightly panicked look in his eye and that he gripped the arms of his chair so tightly his hands were white did you know that he was as freaked out as everyone else.

Finally, Suzume managed to land the Gummi Ship without killing any of them. "I think I'm about to have a cardiac arrest," Xigbar said dramatically, trying to open the door with shaking hands.

"Stop being dramatic," Suzume said, rolling her eyes as she opened the hatch door for him. "It wasn't that bad."

"We went upside down three times," Demyx said weakly, sliding out of the ship and onto the floor like a limp noodle.

"And you nearly hit that flock of geese," Roxas accused, jumping down. Axel joined him, and smirked at Suzume, but didn't say anything. He looked kind of pale, and reluctant to open his mouth.

"Let's just stay quiet," Vexen hissed sharply. "What if the Goa'uld are nearby?"

This caused everyone to be quiet, and Zexion quietly pulled the tranquilizer guns out and began passing them to everyone. Then he silently showed them how to load them, and gave them each a supply of antibiotic vials.

"Lock and load," Demyx whispered, holding his gun straight up and humming the Mission Impossible theme. This dramatic image was ruined when Zexion elbowed him in the gut. "Zexy," he whined, and Zexion scowled.

"Don't call me that," he said, but it was more automatic than heartfelt.

Now equipped, the Nobodies and Suzume split into small groups. Demyx and Zexion slipped away to explore the suburbs and tag some citizens, and Vexen and Xigbar went to the strip mall to see if there was any activity there. Suzume, Axel, and Roxas headed for the center of the town.

"We'll keep in contact with these," Vexen instructed before they split up, handing out small ear radios.

"Who came up with these bad boys?" Suzume asked, turning it over with interest before putting it in her left ear.

"Xigbar did," Zexion replied, adjusting his own radio.

Suzume and Roxas looked questioningly at Xigbar. "Something I came up with in my spare time," he admitted, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"_Suzume, do you read me? Over,_" Xigbar's voice said over the radio.

Suzume pressed a finger to her radio. "Loud and clear, over," she said in a whisper. "Find anything?"

"_Nothing,_" Xigbar said glumly. "_Vexen and I looked through all the stores, but they're completely dead. Zexion? How are things going for you?_"

"_Not much to report,_" Zexion said, sounding slightly out of breath. "_We just tagged a couple of Goa'uld. They were heading towards the center of town, but they attacked us before we could follow them far. We put the citizens in an out-of-the-way alley; hopefully they'll wake up thinking they had too much to drink._"

Suzume hissed sharply, and pulled Axel back just before a pair of Goa'uld infected citizens walked past them. "Watch it," she hissed, looking around the corner to see if more Goa'uld were coming.

"Let's tail them," Roxas suggested in a whisper, readjusting the grip on his tranquilizer.

"Sounds good to me," said Axel, leading the way around the corner.

They kept pace about ten feet behind the two Goa'uld, after Suzume had told the other groups to maintain 'radio silence.' Xigbar had told her to stop pretending to be military.

"The tavern," Roxas realized in shock, as the tavern came into view. They waited for a count of ten after the Goa'uld went in, and then snuck up to the alley wall of the tavern, peering over the wall into the window.

The tavern was crammed with Goa'uld citizens, all of them circled around one figure. "Where are the accountant and Susan?" asked someone.

"They are late," another voice stated coolly. "They will be punished."

"Let us worry of them later," a third voice said. "Speak to us, leader."

The Goa'uld shifted, and Suzume could see who they called their leader. It was Jack, the barman. "I call this meeting to order," he declared to the rest of the town, his arms spread wide. His voice was slightly distorted, but not as much as a full grown Goa'uld. "As you all know, I am nearly full grown," he said, his eyes glowing. "Soon I shall be able to control my host completely. Already I have begun to influence his daylight hours. And once I have established full control – we shall begin."

"Begin with the plan?" an elderly shopkeeper said eagerly.

"Yes," he said sagely, inclining his head. "The plan to return to our dimension, and swell the ranks of the mighty Goa'uld Apophis!"

There was a round of cheering in the tavern. "Xigbar, Zex, you getting this?" Suzume whispered, turning her back to the tavern and sliding down the wall. Axel and Roxas continued to watch the tavern, slightly disturbed expressions on their faces.

"_Yeah,_" Xigbar said. "_We're on our way. It sounds like the whole town is there._" He chuckled. "_Like shooting ducks in a barrel,_" he said regretfully.

"_We'll be there soon,_" Zexion assured her.

Axel tapped Suzume on the shoulder. "Um, Suzume?" he whispered hoarsely. "I think they've seen us."

"What? You weren't being stupid, were you?" She scrambled around and put her fingertips on the edge of the windowsill. "Oh, crap."

The entire room was staring at them, some of them with glowing eyes. Suzume smiled awkwardly and waved her hand slightly. "Run for it," she said out of the side of her mouth, and the three of them made a mad dash to the open side of the alley.

"Get them!" she heard Jack howl, and there was a mad scrambling as Goa'uld scrambled over chairs, tables, and each other.

"Oh, hi Xigbar," she said brightly as they passed Xigbar and Vexen. "You might want to run."

"Why would we –" he began, but then he saw the mob. His eyes widened slightly, and he raised his tranquilizer. "Go, go!" he shouted, taking a few shots before turning and running with them.

They ran into Zexion and Demyx a little further along. With no breath to speak, Suzume merely grabbed Demyx by the arm and started pulling him along. Zexion had figured out what happened as soon as he saw them running, and was already running with them, his eyes darting to look for somewhere to make their stand.

"There," he said, pointing. The group ran and hid behind the parked cars, crouching down.

"Take careful aim," Xigbar was telling them all. "We've got a limited number of vials."

"Jack is their leader," Roxas said between gasps for air. "He's nearly full-grown, the Goa'uld. They want to get back to their dimension, so I hope our Gummi Ship is locked."

"Always is," Suzume said tersely, looking over the top of a police car. "Here they come!"

The next ten minutes were a flurry of fighting. Or rather, the Goa'uld milled around and occasionally came towards them, but retreated after a few of them were shot down. The host bodies began to fill the space between them. Most of them were due to Xigbar's shooting. He aimed with a sniper's eye, and soon Demyx just gave up and handed his vials to Xigbar.

"There's Jack," Suzume said, pointing to the figure that was guarded by a circle of Goa'uld. "And that's the rest of the town."

"We've got just barely enough," Xigbar said, checking their supply. "We might need to go close in to make sure they all get dosed."

"Goa'uld have unnatural strength," Zexion reminded him nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Let's do this," Demyx said, enthused.

"We can't all go," Suzume said, exasperated. "Axel, Roxas," she started, looking at the two of them. "You guys and me will create a distraction, and hopefully pick off the guards. Xigbar will go in and get Jack. Demyx, Zexion, Vexen, you cover us."

"If it starts to look bad, one of you come in," Xigbar added, checking his tranquilizer gun. "And another go to the castle for help. Understood? Good."

There was a pause, and then Axel leapt over the hood of the police car, whooping and causing general ruckus. Roxas followed, making loud noise as well. Suzume darted around another car with Xigbar on her heels, doing her best to hide him from the others.

"Wait for us to pick some of them off before portaling in," she whispered, leaving him behind a large tree.

Roxas had actually managed to hit two more of the Goa'uld citizens. Axel was running circles around them, causing confusion and panic.

"Seize them!" Jack's Goa'uld roared, and two Goa'uld hastily stepped forward, only to be shot down by Suzume and Axel.

"Nice one," Suzume complimented.

"The same to you," Axel replied, before ducking. "Get down!"

Suzume dropped down to her knees and aimed at another Goa'uld. "Now, Xigbar!" she shouted, firing. Only Jack and two other Goa'uld remained.

Xigbar portalled in, shooting Jack at point-blank range in the shoulder. Lightning-quick, he whirled around and shot the other two.

"Well, now that that's over," he said loudly, dusting his hands together.

"They should all be awake by dawn," Zexion predicted, feeling the pulse on Jack's neck. "Hopefully they won't remember any of this."

They spent half an hour dragging everyone into the tavern, so they would just wake up thinking they had had too much to drink. After finishing their task, Vexen smacked his head.

"Lexaeus asked if he could help with the townspeople," he reminded them. "I hope he's not too angry."

This proved to be a false hope, however, because as soon as they got back to the castle, Lexaeus was there. The first words out of his mouth were, "Why didn't you come get me?"

"We forgot," Demyx said honestly.

"Forgot?" Lexaeus growled. Then he sighed. "What a disappointment," he said wistfully.

After Vexen reported to Xemnas, the Organization spent two hours in the game room. While there, Suzume managed to get the Harry Potter fan club discussing the book again, and they immediately ignored everything. Axel and Demyx, who were playing a video game, were oblivious as well.

The rest of the members gathered around Suzume. "There's something I need to warn you about," she said nervously.

"What?" Xemnas asked apprehensively.

"Just warning you that the four members of your Organization that are currently discussing the finer points of Quiddich are probably going to be incapacitated for an even longer time," Suzume said cheerfully.

"Why?" Lexaeus rumbled.

"Because the seventh book is coming out soon, and I'm going to tell them," Suzume said matter-of-factly. "They'll be impossible when it does come out."

"No, Suzume, wait!" Xigbar called, but she had already walked over to the Harry Potter fan club. The rest of the Organization (minus Axel and Demyx) waited tensely, ready for –.

There was a mass shriek from the table. Ready for that. "Oh my God!" Marluxia shouted. "July 21!"

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows!?" Zexion repeated, his eyes wide. "What could that –" He broke off, enlightenment on his face. "Godric's Hollow!" he exclaimed.

"I'll go get my laptop!" Roxas cried, dashing into a portal. He returned with a sleek laptop, and immediately pulled up a Harry Potter fan site. The Harry Potter fan club crowded around so they could all see.

Axel and Demyx had finally caught on that something was happening. "What?" Axel asked faintly, looking at his friend as if he'd never seen him before.

"What's going on?" Demyx asked, getting the feeling he'd just missed something important.

"Well, I've got to go now," said Suzume cheerfully, skipping out of the room.

"Why me?" Xemnas muttered, rubbing his temple.

"It's going to be a long month," Xigbar sighed, watching the Harry Potter fan club jump every time Roxas opened a new page.

"Hey!" came an exclamation from one of the club members. "It says here that Sirius might not be dead!"

"That means that Axel might not have killed Sirius Black!" shouted another. "That's great!"

Axel blinked, and then sweatdropped. "As long as they don't chase me again," he muttered to Demyx.

"They'll probably blame you for killing Harry Potter or something like that next," Demyx replied.

"Harry can't die!" came the panicked scream. Axel widened his eyes in shock, and promptly ran out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, guys! I couldn't resist! All the rumors flying around about Harry being a Horcrux, or Harry dying, etc. Don't you think Axel would panic if he heard that?

Demyx: That was a really long chapter.

Crow: Yeah, another two-shot. They keep seeming to turn out that way!

Please review! Oh yeah, and only six more days!!!


End file.
